Nightmares and Blackouts
by MythologyManiac1
Summary: New ninjas have arrived, but, good or evil, will the others be able to handle them? IMPORTANT: Pixal still has a physical form.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu.**

**Hey guys! Okay, so the setting is **_**way**_ **farther in the future. I guess when Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane are about 18. Also, Cole and Nya are dating- even though I don't ship them. But you will eventually see the method to my madness. Most characters are in it, including Skylor and Shade. Thanks!**

**~MythologyManiac1**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

The sun rose and light flooded my room. I yawned and stretched for a moment. As I left my room, I saw Lloyd quietly exit his room.

"You're up early," I whispered.

"Uncle said something about visiting an old friend last night. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't tell me. So now, I'm gonna find out," he nodded his head toward Sensei Wu's closed doors.

"Lloyd, you shouldn't pry. You're old enough to know that that's wrong," I scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, _Mom_. I'll be back in a minute," he chuckled and walked into his uncle's room. Stupid kid- he's gonna get it. I leaned against the wall. Finally, Lloyd emerged, holding a scroll.

"Here. I already read it." He held out the scroll to me. My eyes widened as I read it.

_The Strongest Elemental Powers_

_Amber\- The welders of this element have the power to imitate and absorb the power they touch._

_Electricity\- The welders of this element have the power to conduct lightning and create storms. They are also known to cause power shortages. When they reach their Full Potential or are focused on one emotion so strongly that it outweighs all the others, extreme heat and energy may be emitted so strongly that objects may explode when in contact._

_Darkness\- By far the most powerful of the elements. The welders of this element may duplicate themselves into shadow and absorb power. Other abilities are unknown._

"Wait, how does _this_ tell us anything about 'visiting an old friend'?" I rolled the scroll back up and handed it back to Lloyd.

"Because I know people who wield those powers- and we're probably gonna visit them today."

"Well, of _course_ you know people who wield those powers. You know Skylor, Jay, and…" I trailed off. I thought Shade was a Master of Shadow. He chuckled.

"_You_ guys don't know a Master of Darkness. Shade doesn't count. Shadow and darkness are two different things. Sort of similar, but different." He shrugged and walked off to the kitchen. Who are we gonna meet today?

* * *

"Everyone, listen up," Sensei called. We all looked at him.

"Today, we will be visiting a friend of mine. She owns a training academy for others who control elements. If possible, I would like you to train there for a little while. I will still be your sensei, but she can teach you things that I can't."

I looked at Lloyd. He looked pretty smug to me.

"Sensei, when are we leaving?" Kai asked.

"In about half an hour. That should give you plenty of time to eat breakfast and get ready for the day." Skylor and Nya looked horrified.

"That is _not_ enough time." I heard Nya mutter. We finished breakfast and rushed to get ready. Only 15 minutes left before we leave. All of us came out of our rooms right before Sensei kicked us out.

"Good," he said,

"You are all ready. We will take the bus."

"Why?! We have cars!" Kai was flabbergasted.

"Because the cars are too small for the terrain. Her academy is on top of a mountain with a very small path," Lloyd butted in.

"A bus would be too big, as well," Zane replied.

"Not the bus _we_ are taking," Sensei Wu was smiling creepily.

"Okay…" we responded warily. Except for Lloyd, who was smiling creepily, too.

* * *

**Okay! What did you think of it? Sorry my chapters aren't that long.**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu.**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. Um… I'm not so sure about what to say next so… Here's Chapter 2!**

**~MythologyManiac1**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Jay's P.O.V.**_

This is the weirdest bus _ever_. It's like a stick. Like, a _really long_ stick. At least we're almost there.

"Sensei, is that the academy?" Zane asked, pointing to a tall, castle-like structure.

"Yes Zane. Here you will meet many other ninja. Some may be the same Master as you, others, not so much," Sensei Wu replied. A few jostling minutes later, we arrived at the doors of the academy. I'll admit- it was huge! We all filed out of the weird bus-thing as Sensei Wu rang the doorbell. An ominous chime rang throughout the whole mountain. The giant doors swung open.

"Wow!" we all breathed out in amazement. There were at least 10 ninja training with unseen strengths and powers. I looked at a silver and black-clad ninja. She was talking to another ninja, although this one was wearing some sort of teal color, saying encouraging things to her. The teal ninja was holding a floating ball of water, trying to bend it into a shape. Finally, it took the form of an arrow. A white-clad ninja next to her shot a beam of ice towards the water arrow, freezing it. He has the same elemental control as Zane!

"Alright guys. Lunch time!" the silver and black wearing ninja called out. The other ninja formed into two lines and bowed, saying, "Yes, Sensei." all at once. Then they walked away and through another pair of doors, which probably led to a mess hall of some sorts. The silver and black ninja walked up to us and bowed to Sensei Wu as a sign of respect.

"Hello, and welcome to my academy!" Suddenly, she punched Nya in the face! Nya staggered back, shocked at the sudden blow. The ninja kept talking, pretending that never happened.

"Wu has told me that you were coming. Fee-" Nya and the others cut her off.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" Nya shrieked at her.

"Just paying my respect to you," she replied cheekily,

"Anyways, feel free to come with me. If you don't, that's completely understandable, considering I just punched your friend in the face. Just please, try not to break the equipment. Other than that, feel free to explore the wonders of the Training Hall," she walked away before stopping.

"By the way, my name's Kato." Then she continued to walk towards the same doors her students went through, with Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Zane, Pixal, and me in tow.

"Guys, wait!" Cole called out to us. Everyone but me just continued to walk.

"What's up, Cole?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What's up? That Kato girl just punched Nya in the face, that's what's up!" Skylor yelled at me.

"It'll heal, so what's your point?" I shrugged it off.

"What's our point?! Our point is that why should you follow someone, a _complete stranger_, who punched one of your friends?!" Nya shouted.

"Who said she was a stranger to us?" I glared at them and walked through the doors.

"Yo, what happened back there?" Lloyd tried to ask me.

"None of your damn business," I growled back. He sighed.

"Whatever. I just don't know why you're so worked up now. I mean, you already knew that Kato was gonna punch Nya, _and_ you knew that they were gonna react like that. So why are you upset?"

"I don't know, Lloyd," I sighed.

"Jay, I think there is someone here you would like to meet," Pixal intervened. Looking up, I saw the person I probably wanted to see the most in the past four years.

"Jessica!" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Wha? Jay! What's up, little bro?" she rubbed my hair like she always did when we were kids, even though I was now taller than her.

"Nothing much, just that Kato punched Nya in the face," I grinned and laughed. She laughed too at the lightheartedness of the statement.

"I _knew_ she was gonna do it," Jessica commented. We all laughed and talked until Nya, Cole, and Skylor walked in.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry for whatever the hell I did to make you upset, okay?" Nya grudgingly apologized to Kato. Kato looked her over and muttered something to one of her students, who passed it to the person next to her, and so on and so forth. Finally, the answer came back to Kato, who then nodded and said,

"I, too, am sorry for my actions." She then proceeded to hold her hand out to shake, in a form of agreement and respect. Less grudgingly, Nya accepted.

"Now that everything has been somewhat settled, let us all introduce ourselves."

* * *

**Alright, so I think that's it. Sorry I haven't posted anything for this fanfic in a while.**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a long time since I updated… Heh, sorry 'bout that…**

**~MythologyManiac1**

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

All of the training ninjas formed two lines. The white ninja stepped forward and said,

"Andrew Glaciem." He stepped back, and the teal ninja stepped forward.

"Alison Neró." She stepped back, and a light blue ninja stepped up, saying,

"Jessica Walker." Every other ninja did the same, and soon said all of their elements. Finally, Kato turned toward us. She gestured her hands from us to her students, signaling for us to introduce ourselves. We did the same as the other ninja. When Jay introduced himself and his element, a few of the students nodded or smiled at him. But when _Skylor_ introduced herself and her element, all she received were a few suspicious glares. She shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Okay then. Jessica, Andrew, Callie, and Cinder, please come along with me. Everyone else can do whatever while I show these guys around," Kato said. Jessica, Andrew, Callie, and Cinder walked toward us while the other ninja dispersed.

"Dorms are this way," Callie jerked her thumb towards a door under a window. We walked through said door and towards our new (albeit temporary) homes.

* * *

After a few hours, we finally knew the basic whereabouts of the training castle-thing. Kato clapped her hands together.

"Now that you know where everything is, feel free to get settled. You can choose which dorm you want, and unpack or something. In, say, two, three hours, meet me in the Training Hall." We all began to walk away until she said quietly,

"Zane, Pix, can you come with me for a moment?" Zane and Pixal turned around and walked toward Kato again. Everyone else just kept on walking. Until I rounded the corner, I kept on walking, too. After I made sure she couldn't see, I turned around and followed Kato, Pixal, and Zane to wherever they were headed. Finally they stopped in front of the door none of us were allowed into. Kato pressed her palm against a scanner, and the three of them went into the room. After they closed the door, I ran up to it and pressed my ear to listen to what they were saying. After a few minutes of muffled talking, I saw something blurred rush past me. I turned my head to find Jay and Lloyd smiling evilly.

"I knew we'd find you here," Jay said, holding up his hand. Lightning danced around it.

"What are you guys-" was all I managed to say before everything went black.

* * *

**Hmmmm, very interesting… Lloyd, Jay, even Zane and Pixal, what are you up to?**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

**Wow it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry.**

**~MythologyManiac1**

* * *

Chapter 4

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

I woke up in a light gray bedroom with a bad headache. The room was unfamiliar- I had no idea how I got there. Holding the side of my head, I looked around the room. While it was a big room, it was very simple; a white dresser was to the right of the bed next to Zane. Why is Zane here?

"Ah, Cole. Looks like you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I guess? What happened? How'd I get here?"

"One question at a time, Cole," he chuckled,

"We were all walking towards the dorm area when you suddenly passed out. Pixal scanned you for any injuries or illnesses, but nothing was picked up. We figured it was just low blood sugar, so we just picked you up and put you in an empty room. Your stuff is over there if you want to stay here," Zane pointed over to the other end of the room where my suitcases were.

"Did I hit my head? Because my head hurts pretty bad," I asked him, still looking around the room.

"Yes. By the way, you missed Kato's meeting in the Training Hall, which was just a talk about all the rules and such. You can go there when you're ready."

"Okay. Do you have to leave?"

"Yes. I asked Andrew Glaciem to show me a few ice tricks. Sorry I have to leave you on such an empty note." And with that, he was gone. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I probably should meet Kato now.

* * *

After finishing cleaning up and unpacking, I made my way to the Training Hall. It took a surprisingly long time to get there, (maybe I got lost a few times…) but I eventually made it. I opened the giant doors and found Kato sitting on a chair in the middle of the large room next to a whiteboard. There was a chair in front of her, too.

"Uh, hi," I started in a rather dull way.

"Hello Cole!" she answered cheerfully,

"Please, take a seat," she gestured to the chair in front of her. I sat in the chair expecting a big speech about what I can and can not do in her castle-thing. Instead, I got:

"I know Zane told you that I would tell you the rules here and all that, but to be honest, you seem like a good kid, so I won't tell you them. Besides, they're really simple. Instead, I will tell you about your powers." I was extremely taken aback by this. What could she possibly know that Sensei Wu didn't tell me?

"You're probably wondering, "What could _I_ possibly know that your sensei didn't tell you?". I'll tell you what: I've been a ninja for my entire life- I've known what type of ninja I was since I was six, and in the last nine years, I've picked up a few tricks. Not just for my type, but for almost every other type of ninja there is. That's why I started this school." After she said that, I really started to take a closer look at her. She couldn't have been older than the four of us; she's got to be around Lloyd's age. But she spoke like she knew everything; not in a haughty way, more like a I've-been-through-everything-so-I-already-know way. It was odd really, to be taught by someone who was younger than me.

"Alright, I give. So what tricks do you know about Earth Ninjas?" She grinned.

"All of them."

* * *

**This chapter feels way longer than the other ones. But I doubt it.**

**~MythologyManiac1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

**Here we go. Just some "free writing" I guess. More like a filler.**

**~MythologyManiac1**

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Cole's P.O.V.**_

So Kato claims to know everything about Earth Ninjas' powers. We'll see about that.

"You know what? We're going to have a group practice. Iso!" she called into a walkie-talkie she pulled out of her pocket. Instantly, a dark gray ninja rushed through the doors and to her sensei's side.

"Please get our guests in here." The ninja nodded and raced back out of the doors. In a few moments, she was back with Zane, Pixal, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, and Skylor. While they looked confused, no one said anything.

"Stand up," she ordered,

"Show me what you can do."

"Try not to be _too_ impressed," I smirked. Unfortunately, the powers I could do were limited. But they still looked cool. And took a lot of energy. I looked up at Kato with a weak smile on my face.

"Yeah, no. I wasn't impressed at all." My face fell. That was super cool! How could she _not_ be amazed?!

"All you did was lift the ground a little and make it move with you for a few feet," she shook her head,

"You're, what, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen? _And_ you've been learning since you were fourteen-ish? That's pretty lame. Next!" Zane went next and showed our new sensei what he could do. However, like me, it was very limited, mainly just shooting ice out of his palms and making the air around him colder. Jay was next. I thought he would only be able to manifest lightning in his palms, but _apparently_ he learned something without the rest of us! He was able to create a small thundercloud, make it shoot lightning, and he could even _sit_ on it! Kato still didn't look impressed, but she looked a little pleased.

"Pixal, I sure hope you're getting all of this." Kai was able to set his palms on fire and project it a little, and Nya could move water a little. But after her, Lloyd and Skylor just stood there. Finally, Kato became tired of waiting.

"Skylor, you're up," she commanded.

"But I don't have anything else to show you! I can absorb other's powers, but I can only use one at a time!" she protested.

"If you absorb Kai's powers, can you do more than him right now?"

"No! I can only do as much as the other person can." Kato put her right hand behind her right ear and stared at the other girl for a few moments.

"Fine then. Lloyd?"

"I can do the same as Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole. When I take back my Elemental Power, I can move and levitate stuff," he shrugged,

"There's nothing to show you, really." Kato turned back to Skylor.

"So you can only be as strong as the other person's powers?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. This will be way easier, then."

* * *

**I thought I would have been able to get to the training, but I guess a preview is all this chapter will take. Darn, it's too short.**

**~MythologyManiac1**


End file.
